


[虫哈铁][R18]《应接不暇》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: 3p, M/M, 年下, 虫哈铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫哈铁。750FO贺文。3囍P车，有双囍龙。高三生[已满十八]双胞胎兄弟×二十五岁家教。“等这个知识点教完了，教教我们别的可以吗？”





	[虫哈铁][R18]《应接不暇》

　　他的身体近在咫尺，衬衫贴着身体差不多能勾勒出线条，让人想要把手放上去贴着肌肤摩挲，顺着脊线一路滑进凹陷的腰窝。  
　　他的腰看上去极是纤细，似乎一伸手就能环住，一用力就能把人揽进怀里。Peter看得入神一时竟险些压不住自己想要伸手过去亲身试验一下的冲动，所幸Tony用一个响指将他的神拉了回来。  
　　“Focus。”Tony食指敲了敲桌上的物理试卷，收回手捏了Peter的耳垂一下：“你盯着我看了多久了？我都不想装不知道了。”  
　　他的食指与拇指捏住那块软肉轻轻的一个用力，指尖的热度渗进皮肤，转换成电流瞬间传遍整个身体。喉结动了动Peter咽下一口唾液，心不甘情不愿偏偏还要装作不好意思的收回眼神，把注意力定在试卷上。  
　　太憋屈了。他定定的看着做到一半的物理题，艰难的整理早就散开去缠着Tony的思路。喜欢的人就在身边却什么都不能干，只有在讲题时才能得到拉近了些的距离。Tony全身都在散发着诱惑却不自知，站起身去拿书架上的书的时候腰拉出弧度臀部曲线曼妙，他真想就着这个姿势将他按在书桌上操。  
　　而旁边还有另一个人对他虎视眈眈。眼神同样的炽热滚烫，喉结上下滚动吞咽，逼迫自己冷静，紧抿着嘴唇，时不时深呼吸，利用难题尽量转移自己的注意力。  
　　悄悄注视着Tony的眼神掩饰性的往旁边挪一挪就会撞上来自另一双眼睛的眼神，Peter与Harley低头看着物理题，对Tony的那些说不出口难以启齿的阴暗而火热的欲望，彼此都是心照不宣。  
　　“Mr.Stark，这题这么做可以吗？”Harley逮着Tony咽下一口水正要端着水杯离开嘴唇的时候问出口，计算好了的时机让他看到了Tony探出舌头舔去唇上水珠的一幕。Tony是心无旁骛的伸手过来按住试卷，询问着是哪一道题，而Harley则是心脏扑通扑通直跳蹿，口干舌燥想要将嘴唇印在那一双因为刚刚被浸润过还湿着的唇瓣上。  
　　Peter心里一震捏紧了手中的笔，余光瞄到Tony侧过身去靠向Harley那边。心里头醋意滔天，只恨不得能将Tony揽进怀里狠狠亲吻一阵宣示主权。  
　　“想法没问题，但你这么做步骤分拿不到。”Tony接过Harley手中的笔在他的过程上修改。Harley凑近他“噢”了一声点点头，自然无比的手环过Tony的肩膀指向Peter的试卷：“Peter那个做法呢？”  
　　Tony转头去，正好看到Harley的手虚虚环着自己肩膀。他没有出声只是看向Peter的试卷，半晌点点头：“可以啊，但是定理还是用高中阶段学到的比较好。”  
　　被利用当做借口的人在心里磨了磨牙，不动声色的靠过去看Harley的卷子，像是为了稳住身体手臂环上了Tony的腰。  
　　Tony猛的咬住嘴唇压下险些要从嘴里逸出的呻吟。两个少年的心思太好猜了，落在身上的炽热眼神，时不时从卷子上溜走的思想，空气里若有若无的火药味，一切的一切都昭示了他们对自己的心思。Tony叹了口气打断他们的暗中较力，把Peter环着自己腰的手拉开放到卷子上，Harley环着自己肩膀的手也受到了同样对待。  
　　一手一个，Tony揉了揉两个少年的头，用打商量的语气道：“十分钟内这张卷子写完，一人一个吻，成交吗？”  
　　因为手被放回卷子上刚刚小失落一会的两个人一下子懵了，迅速转头与对方对视一眼确认自己听到的不是错觉，又立刻转头，炽热火辣的眼神钉在Tony身上。  
　　“Mr.Stark...”Peter声音有些发哑的开口想要确认，就看到Tony转头看着他眨了眨眼睛咬了一下嘴唇，“你没听错，也没想错。”  
　　蠢蠢欲动的手一下贴了上去揽住了tony的腰，Harley贴过去从背后抱住Tony，嘴唇压在脖颈上、肩窝里磨蹭。他不满的低声埋怨：“Mr.Stark，您不能只看着他...”  
　　“计时已经开始了。”Tony看了眼桌上的小时钟提醒道。坐在左边的Harley只得收回手捏住笔，而坐在右边的Peter占了便宜，左手立刻挽上了Tony的腰。　　

　　八分钟后。  
　　Peter把笔一扔转身手扣住Tony后脑勺，迫不及待地吻住了那双唇。Tony被迫仰头接受他的亲吻，张开了嘴他探索自己的口腔。  
　　舌面扫过上颚，扫过口腔内壁，最终纠缠住他的舌头。没有吻技，只有心里燃烧着的炽热的情感，压制的那些渴望一朝得了解放，似要生出形状生出实体，将Tony纳入其中。  
　　Peter的手摸进了Tony衣服里，顺着腰侧摸上去，按着脊线滑下来。Tony被他摸的腰肢发软，本来想要拉开Peter手的手转而按在了他手臂上，比起阻拦更像是一种无声的应允。  
　　笔都来不及盖上，Harley随手把它丢在一边手就伸过去探进了Tony衣服里。手掌下的肌肤有着莫名的吸引力，他的手几乎是黏在了上面不肯挪开。  
　　一个吻接着一个吻，下巴被捏住轻柔但坚定的转过去，嘴唇就被另一个人吻住。而得不到亲吻的人心里发着酸的将唇印在他的脖子上、耳朵上，一用力就吸出了印子。  
　　“说好的就一个...”Tony想要反抗却拗不过两个身强力壮的少年，两只手手腕被捏在一起压制住。上身完全失守，衣服被完全忽视，他都数不清在自己身上到处乱摸的手有多少只。  
　　“还有一个知识点要讲！”他好不容易才找到一个让他们停下来的理由。感受到两人停了动作他暗暗松了一口气，看不到的背后两人对视一眼，默契的一人一边附在他耳边道：“等这个知识点教完了，教教我们别的可以吗？”　　

　　裤子与内裤被扒了下来扔在床上，衬衫扣子全都被打开敞着露出胸膛，他被迫坐在两个人的腿上。臀瓣被肆意揉捏，他们的手指有意无意的滑进股缝，他的腰上已经被揉捏出了印子。  
　　双腿被迫打开，两兄弟分工明确的一人在他身上点火一人抚慰他的性器。那话儿早就硬的可以嫩生生滴着水，被他人撸动被两双眼睛盯着的心理与生理上的异样快感让他的话多次被打断，发着颤的声音走调成了呻吟。  
　　“你们...别玩了...”Tony按捺不住喘了一声，干脆结束了讲课结束了他们趁机乱来的机会。他起身想要离开他们的腿，却被一个在顶端的剐蹭弄的软了腰，按在腰上的手立刻用力，逼的他趴在了书桌上。  
　　“知识点讲完了？”Peter贴上去下身磨蹭着他的臀部：“那教教我们怎么操您好不好？”  
　　Tony被他惊得差点一口气没上来。他回头看了他一眼似真似假感叹：“听听，这就是我母校现在的优等生。如果我还在学校念书，我一定会鼓动所有人不要在评选三好学生的时候投你们俩。”  
　　“他们又不知道我们实际上是这个样子。”Harley低头亲了Tony的腰一口：“再说，是您先用一个吻来和我们做交易的。”  
　　“一个吻早就兑现了，甜心。”Tony挑了挑眉继续趴着。反正也直不起腰他索性就趴在了桌子上跟他们讲话，“现在你们该唔——  
　　Peter的手指沾着些润滑液，插进了他身体里面。  
　　“Wow，一个人和我说话吸引我的注意力，另一个人趁机动手？”Tony低低喘了一声，被完全压制了也不在意似的继续调笑：“真是精密的安排。连扩张都会，你们应该不需要我教吧？好了今天的课到此啊...”  
　　Peter的手指在他内部一转，指尖抵到了不该碰的地方。像是被电击打了一样，快感立刻直直刺入大脑，他爽的叫了一声，眼前一时闪过一片白光。  
　　“实践出真知，理论知识如果没了实践，那就是再怎么讲都是废话空谈，纸上谈兵。”反正真实面目已经揭露了出来，Harley低笑着肆无忌惮的在他身上四处落吻留印。  
　　“你们今天就非得要把我操到手是吧？”Tony艰难的找到自己的声音，被抱上床压在身下也只是给一人来了一个谴责的眼神：“小坏蛋。”  
　　“您这么讲话要出事的。”Harley叹了口气攥着他的手握住自己性器：“罚您先用手帮我。”  
　　手里这根东西又热又大又烫又硬，Tony下意识将它与自己的东西对比，一时之间有些挫败。他把获胜的希望放在手上，有技巧的逗弄Harley的性器，不一会儿就感受到它分泌出了液体。  
　　他抬眼挑衅的看了Harley一眼：“到底还是经验不足吧，你看看，我才摸了这几下。”  
　　“那是因为是您在帮我。”Harley笑了几声，自己挺腰在Tony手里磨了几下：“不要停啊。”  
　　“你倒是会享受。”Peter在旁边凉凉的开口，手上一时“控制不住”力道，插的Tony低低叫了几声。  
　　“行了，你们别磨自己了别磨我了。”Tony喘了几口气，手上有一下没一下的套弄着Harley。  
　　“你们看看，是谁先来？”他的眼神在两人脸上晃了一圈，忽然又笑了起来，舔了舔嘴唇语意里满是暗示。  
　　“或者，一起来？”　　

　　“你今天运气可真背...啊慢点...”Tony调笑着勾了一下Harley的下巴，Peter就掐牢了他的腰狠狠几下顶撞，操的他变了音调软了语调。  
　　“您要专心。”Peter按着他臀部的手肆意揉捏，他几乎能感觉到埋在里面的自己的性器的形状。“我操的您很舒服，不是吗？您流了好多水，前面后面都是一样。”  
　　的确，他高高翘起戳在Peter腹部的性器湿淋淋的，体液打湿了他的腹肌。“所以您的注意力该全放在我身上。”Peter咬着Tony的耳垂吮吻，想到什么不情愿的加上一句：“...最起码现在是这样。”  
　　两个小混蛋都无法容忍对方独占Tony，即使Yony没有说那句在他们看来纯粹是找操的话，今天最后的结局也会是两人一起侵占Tony。  
　　因此在Tony说出那句话后两个人连对视用眼神交流都没有，就直接用剪刀石头布分出了胜负。  
　　愿赌服输，因此虽是心里头酸的pH值低到试纸测不出来，Harley也只能听着Tony被Peter操出来的呻吟用他的臀缝暂且聊以慰藉。Peter揉捏Tony的臀部刚好让那两瓣肉将Harley包裹得更紧，Harley深吸一口气压住想要按住Tony的腰就着这个姿势抽插的冲动，拍拍Peter的肩膀：“可以了。”  
　　一下子要两个人一起进去太勉强，因此石头剪刀布决定的是先进去将Tony操开操的湿软些是胜者。  
　　Peter停了动作，被操的有些迷糊正舒服的Tony凑到他肩侧不满的咬了一口他耳朵扭了扭腰催促，被Peter掐牢了腰逮着嘴唇好一番欺负，与此同时Harley的手指也插了进去。  
　　只是这样还不是太勉强，Tony没什么反应的容纳了他进去。可接着来的是第二指、第三指，最终手指退去换上Harley的性器顶在穴口，只是进去个头部Tony就有些受不了。额上疼出些细密的汗来，性器也有些发软。  
　　“我就是随口一说，结果你们还真要这么弄我...”Tony埋在Peter肩窝艰难的逼迫自己放松下来，Peter后背上一下添了好几道红印。  
　　“下次我站前面。”对于Peter能够拥抱Tony亲吻他Harley十分不满，他也想被Tony抱着后背抓出印子。他插入得十分艰难，与自己的双胞胎兄弟一起侵犯自己的老师的背德感转化成心理上的快感，而被紧致包裹和与他人摩擦的生理上的快感消磨着他的理智。  
　　现在Tony是完全悬空了，被Peter和Harley夹在中间抱着。穴内被塞的的满满当当，轻轻一动就是被放大十数倍的感觉。他难受的盘紧了Peter的肩颈，头埋在他肩窝弯出脖颈的弧度，引得Harley低头在他脖颈上留下个牙印。  
　　试探的动作幅度渐渐变大，一人进一人出频率把握的刚刚好。房间里重新响起了水声，Tony的呻吟由痛苦转变为舒畅，适应后快感近乎灭顶，能感受到的只有数不尽的欢愉。  
　　每一次进出都摩擦过那一点，Tony爽的声音都变了调。他被夹在两人中间被操得上下起伏，顶在Peter小腹上的性器老早就射了精晕开一块白浊。软了没一会儿就被操的再次硬起，两人的抽插安排的紧密密不透风，他寻不到一丝休息的空隙，只能哑着嗓子被操到崩溃的哭叫。  
　　偏偏两个人都是醋性大的。虽说这样能将Tony的媚浪样子操出来，与另一个人摩擦也是有别样的快感，但这毕竟是和第二个人分享Tony，因此即使是双胞胎兄弟也不行。  
　　难为Tony一边被操的腰软腿软说不出话叫到嗓子哑，一边还要轮番安抚两个醋罐子似的的小狼狗。  
　　身前这人狠狠撞了一下，接着他的嘴唇就被攫获住。还来不及安抚，身后这人胸腔中就生出滔天醋意，掐牢了他的腰一下一下撞的又准又狠。  
　　“啊...”被准确无误撞到了地方他不由得一时失神，安抚性的亲吻中断身前这人又开始不满。前后夹击身体里两根东西几乎是比着赛的进进出出，他湿了眼眶讨饶的亲亲前面人的嘴唇又捏捏后面人的手臂：“你们...你们轻点...”  
　　“你们”轻点。  
　　醋坛子一下被打翻，Peter和Harley一人捏着臀部一人握牢了Tony的腰卯足了近快速挺动腰胯，粗大肉刃重复插入又抽出。  
　　“谁操的您更舒服？”Harley咬着他耳朵哑声问道。Tony被操的脑子一片混沌只知道应和，此时带着哭腔讨好的应道：“你、你...”  
　　这一回答不要紧，Peter面色一黑重重几下撞的Tony出了精，咬住他嘴唇碾磨好一会儿才开口：“您再说一遍？”“是你...”Tony攀着他肩颈，双腿软的几乎盘不住他的腰身。  
　　如此循环，Tony被欺负的狠了，浑身都没有力气只能被抱去清理，还被两个人补了好多痕迹。两人也趁此机会圆了每次来补课都在想的事儿，抱着Tony睡在了他的床上。

　　“下次不考到物理第一超过第二名十分以上，别想我再做家教！”Tony愤愤的哑嗓子开口，在旁边候着的两人立刻端了水上去给他。  
　　“那能有什么奖励吗？”Peter冷静的讨价还价。  
　　“一次约会。”Tony喝下去一口水，冲天花板翻个白眼。  
　　两人对视一眼，手背在身后隔空握了握。  
　　与其被对方紧紧咬着差个一分半分谁都约会不了，不如干脆考个同分一起去约会。  
　　控分大佬，恐怖如斯。　  
　　

　　

\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *这辆车，开得我好爽(❁´︶`❁)


End file.
